Suddenly, Simon
by Angie J Trifid
Summary: This is my first story so please don't be too harsh. Simon tells Jeanette how he feels - through a version of the song Suddenly, Seymour. One-shot I made for the sake of it, rated K because it's from Little Shop of Horrors
1. The Story

**AN:** **this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me. I'm still getting used to it. Anyways, I'm a HUGE Simanette fan, so I wanted my first story to be a Simanette story. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, also I do not own AATC or any of the characters, etc… just the plotline, which probably ain't too great cuz I just make it all up as I go along.**

"Hello?" Alvin asked. "Hello, earth to Simon! Is anybody home?"

"Alvin," Dave said. "Stop pestering him. He's had a long day."

"I'm not pestering him, Dave!" Alvin retorted.

"Yes, you _are_!" Simon shouted, coming out of his trance-like state. "Go _away_, Alvin."

Alvin stormed off, leaving Dave and Simon alone in Simon's room. Simon sighed heavily and flopped back on his bed. Dave sat down next to him.

"Are you alright, Simon?" Dave asked. It wasn't like Simon to act this way – he was being distant, unsociable, and he hadn't done anything in about a week. His teachers had been calling home, concerned.

"I'm fine," Simon said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Dave asked.

"I _said_, _I'm fine_!" Simon yelled. "For hell's sake, why can't I take a break from my usual routine without people thinking the world's going to end!?"

"Now Simon, there's no need to shout," Dave told the blue-clad chipmunk, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I get it. You're upset – but you know I don't judge like Alvin. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," Simon said flatly. "I don't."

"Girl trouble!" Alvin shouted from the doorway. "Simon's having girl trouble!"

"Alvin, get out!" Simon threw a pillow at his brother and rolled over, facing the wall. Dave sent Alvin away and came back, closing the door.

"Is he right, Simon? _Is_ it a girl?"

Simon nodded his head. "If Alvin wasn't such a pain I might ask him for help."

"We can't all expect miracles to happen," Dave said, chuckling. "So what's wrong?"

"It's just that – oh, never mind."

"Listen Simon, if you want a girl to notice you –"

"It's not that," Simon said, sighing again. "I just can't tell if she likes me. I think I'll go crazy if I don't figure it out soon!"

"I know we can't all be perfect," Dave said. "Maybe you're just worried because normally it's easier for you to figure things out. If you want, maybe I should give you some advice."

"Okay," Simon replied quietly. He couldn't be bothered to argue today.

"Well, it's always good that she notices you. Have you talked to her?"

"Yes, almost every day."

"And how does she react?"

"Jea- erm, she usually goes all quiet and stuff, you know?" Simon replied, struggling to keep his love for his best friend a secret.

"Alright, as in 'why-is-this-guy-talking-to-me?' quiet, or shy-and-nervous quiet?"

"Erm… I _think_… oh, is there really that much of a difference?" Simon said desperately, sitting up.

"Huge," Dave nodded his head.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's the second one."

"That's a good sign. Have you tried telling her yet?"

"Erm, no… I didn't want to get shot down, you see…"

"Aw Si, you gotta tell her! If you're too nervous, sing or something. Or send a card, or a text, or something like that. I'm sure she'd love it."

"You are?"

"Of course," Dave said. He left the room then, having already figured out that the girl Simon liked was Jeanette. _'Lucky girl,'_ he thought to himself. _'Simon must really like her to be this depressed and worried.'_

Simon, meanwhile, was trying to think of how to tell Jeanette he loved her. He wanted to write lyrics to her favourite classical music, but he couldn't think of anything. "The hell with this," he said, tossing the paper into the bin. He headed downstairs, where Alvin and Theodore were watching _Little Shop of Horrors_.

"Hey bro," Alvin said. "You should take a tip from Seymour. Find a talking plant and feed your girl's boyfriend to it, like he does… erg…"

Alvin dived behind the couch as the song _Suddenly, Seymour_ came on. Any form of love scared Alvin, apart from his sort-of-secret love for Brittany, because he didn't want to admit that he was in love. Simon watched the film to the end, which involved Audrey and Seymour getting married and moving into the countryside. He suddenly had a brainstorm and dashed upstairs to his computer.

"Simon?" Dave asked at about eleven o'clock at night, knocking on the door. "Are you still awake?"

Dave looked around – the light was on and so was the computer, where Simon was sitting, but he was certainly not awake. He had fallen asleep after only just finishing rewriting what Alvin had dubbed 'the scariest song in any horror-comedy musical'.

**The next day, at school:**

Jeanette was getting some books from her locker when Simon spotted her. He walked straight up to her and waited for her to turn around.

"Oh!" Jeanette exclaimed when she closed her locker. Then she got nervous. "H-hi Simon."

"Hey Jeanette. Listen, at lunch, do you mind if we eat outside today? Only I want to tell you something, but here's not really the best place."

"Um, s-sure… no problem…"

"Great! I'll see you then!"

"But –"

Simon walked off, feeling anxious. He wasn't sure if it was anxiety or anticipation that sped up time until lunch, but something certainly did. As soon as the end-of-lesson-start-of-lunch bell rang Simon grabbed a bench outside, in a quiet spot near a tree. He waved Jeanette over, but when she was closer, he saw she was crying.

"Are – are you alright?" Simon asked, concerned.

"Y-yes, I'm… fine. It's just that… well, Britt's been a bit moody lately, and she's been calling me some really nasty stuff…"

Simon looked at the rewritten song lyrics in his pocket. "The hell with these," he muttered. This reminded him quite a bit of the movie last night.

"Jeanette, don't cry – Brittany's just jealous of you."

"You know that's not true," Jeanette sobbed.

"It _is_ true, Jeanette! You get better grades than she does, I've met quite a few guys who fancy you, and you don't have to try if to be pretty, or appealing… you never put a person down and you're always there for people, even if they're horrible and undeserving – hell, you'd probably try to comfort Voldemort if he was down – and…"

"Simon, you don't get it!" Jeanette said, sobbing again. Simon sat down next to her. "Compared to Britt, I haven't really led much of a life. I mean sure, I get good grades, but nothing interesting ever happens to _me_!"

"That's just not true," Simon told her, switching on the tape in his walkman and turning the speakers on, which played the karaoke version of _Suddenly, Seymour_. "And I'll prove it." He began to sing his own version of _Suddenly, Seymour_:

"_Lift up you head, wash off your mascara._

_Here, take my Kleenex, wipe those tears away._

Simon offered Jeanette a tissue, then lifted her face to his.

"_Show me your face, clean as the morning;_

_I know things were bad, but now it's okay._

As he began the chorus, Simon put his paws on Jeanette's shoulders and stood up, taking her with him.

"_Suddenly, Simon… is standing beside you._

_You don't need no make-up, don't have to pretend._

_Suddenly, Simon… is here to provide you…_

_Sweet, understanding… Simon's your friend…"_

Jeanette began to sing as the second verse came around.

"_My sister never, treated me kindly._

_Not back in Auzzie, or when we were poor._

_But since I had to I followed her blindly;_

_She'd snap her fingers, me, I'd say sure…"_

Simon was listening to Jeanette singing and lost his train of thought, letting go of her and sitting back down.

"_Suddenly, Simon… is standing beside me._

_He doesn't insult me; seems to understand…_

_Suddenly, Simon… is here to provide me…_

_Sweet, understanding Simon's my friend…"_

Simon was enjoying himself so much that he almost forgot Seymour was always the guy who sang next. He hurried to stand up and then turned Jeanette to face him. They both began to feel elated; the next line didn't need changing.

"_Tell me this feeling'll last till forever;_

_Tell me the bad times are clean washed away…"_

But of course, there was Audrey's line (_please understand that it's still strange and frightening, for losers like I've been…_) and who knew what Jeanette would sing?

"_Please understand it seems a little frightening,_

_For those with lives like mine, it's so hard to say…"_

Simon put his arms around Jeanette for the chorus. When the song ended, they both sat down and Jeanette hugged him back. Then she began to laugh.

"What?" Simon asked, confused.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about how Seymour and Audrey end up together."

"Were you really? I was, too."

Simon lifted Jeanette's face to his and kissed her.


	2. Comment Replys

Hey! Just replying to a few comments here!

SimonsChipmunks wanted to know how old they were, and if it was CGI or cartoons. Well, SimonsChipmunks, I'd say they're about 12 in this, because that's the minimum age rating for Little Shop of Horrors. Also, my stories are all cartoon version, unless I say otherwise, so this one is too! I prefer the cartoons – though my best friend doesn't; she loves Jesse McCartney! And my other best friend hasn't seen the cartoons to compare them, but anyway, like I say, I LOVE the cartoons!

SimonsChipmunks, you also mentioned the line, "I said, I'm fine!" Simon yelled. "For hell's sake, why can't I take a break from my usual routine without people thinking the world's going to end!?" That's my favourite line, too! It's pretty silly, huh?

Most other comments include thing like 'this is so cute, this is so sweet' etc. I'm not mentioning any names because a lot of people out that, but thanks to:

SimonsChipmunks, Ruthe-La, Sonnygirl09, ColonelShaw and lakeeyia for all your support in the first few days of this story. And thanks to everybody else!

Also, most of these people have asked me to write again. Well trust me, I will. This time, it'll be a proper story, based on my favourite book series, The Mediator! More Simanette stories; they fit so well into the characters.

Thank you so much! =D


End file.
